


The Demon and the Juice Box

by MomoDesu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoDesu/pseuds/MomoDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Lord Sesshoumaru isn't above enjoying human foods after all... [A collection of drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon and the Juice Box

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha and all related characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am not profiting from this in any way.

The day at the village had been very quiet for Kagome. Miroku and Sango had gone to her village for supplies to repair her weapons and Inuyasha had taken Shippou with him to help some of the farmers in the fields. Her school was on break so there were no tests to study for and she didn't want to go home just to sit around. Inuyasha would have a fit if she did that. For the first part of the day she had assisted Kaede in gathering herbs to make ointments for the villagers, but now that the task was out of the way she was bored out of her wits.

"Demon! Demon!" She jolted up at the villager's cries. Instinctively grabbing for her bow and quiver, she jumped up and ran outside. She already had an arrow notched and ready to fly when she saw a flash of silver, white, and red. With a sigh she dropped her weapon and waited for the demon to appear in front of her.

"Miko," he addressed her in his normal cool tone.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied, mocking him and using the same tone.

He snorted at her attempt. "I require something of you."

Immediately she stiffened. "Is Rin sick again?"

"My ward is in perfect health. I require more of those boxes with the fruit nectar inside."

She cocked her head to the side a moment to figure out what on earth he was talking about. Then it hit her. "Oh! Juice boxes!"

"Yes. Rin enjoys them and I require more."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "There is no way that a child can go through two cases of juice boxes three days."

"Hn." He looked back down at her in his normal holier than thou way.

"You have been drinking them haven't you?" she said suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders, an action Kagome had never seen from the cold emotionless demon. "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

In her mind she pictured him sitting under a tree with Rin, both of them sipping juice out of the little boxes. Laughing quietly she looked back up at him. "What kind would you like?"


End file.
